Master of Death
by Eros Amor Black
Summary: What was Harry Potter destined for? To fight against Voldemort? To lead the light? Or is he heir to a much more powerful and noble destiny? Is he going to fight in the greatest war the mankind will ever see? The war that was declared millennia ago against a much more powerful and ancient foe. "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Author's Note :** I don't own Harry Potter. (If I did I wouldn't have stopped at only seven books. Jesus! What is J.K.R. thinking? For God's sake! Harry's just seventeen. Write some more!)

**Master of Death**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Harry Potter was staring at the spot where Albus Dumbledore had died. It was a little after midnight and the world was asleep. From the astronomy tower he can see almost whole of the ground and the beginning of the forbidden forest in the soft twilight. For someone ignorant of current happenings of the wizarding world this place, this time would appear calm and at peace with itself. But for Harry it was calm before the storm. It wasn't the first time he came here. He had came back the same night Dumbledore was murdered to retrieve his invisibility cloak. He had stared at the spot for hours. He had set there and wallowed in grief, had raged against the injustice of it all. How the hell was he supposed to defeat Voldemort? He was doing the same now. But he hadn't lost his mind completely. He hadn't let the weight of the world crush him.

Suddenly silence of the night was broken. Soft sound of the footsteps brought him back to now and here in the land of living. He rapidly brought out his wand from his pocket, just in time for the person to reach the top. As Ginny Weasley came in to view he relaxed and then tensed for an entirely different reason. Her bright brown eyes were looking straight at him. Ex-girlfriend. Awkward. But than he got worried. It was late. He voiced the first thought that entered his mind "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

She hesitated in answering and He noticed that emotions in her eyes were different. Since the day Dumbledore died he has noticed the grief and fear clearly in her eyes though he knew that fear wasn't for herself. Now her eyes looked afraid but like she was afraid about something she had done. And he asked again "Gin?"

And she answered softly as if afraid of someone hearing them though nobody was there. "I know what you are doing to defeat Tom. The Prophecy. Your quest to destroy Horcruxes. Ron told me."

"What! Why would he do that? I told him not to tell anyone!" Harry was quite surprised and worried. He strode towards Ginny, took her shoulders in his hands and looked right in her eyes trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. "Gin you can't tell anyone about this. Not order. Not your family. Not even D.A. Ginny. No one. Do you understand me? Voldemort has systematically killed anyone who knew this information Gin. What the hell was Ron thinking? You'll be in so much danger if anyone finds out."

Harry hadn't told her what he was doing with the headmaster and she had never asked. It had hurt a little that he was keeping a secret from her but now she could understand why he was doing so. Harry could see the mischief entering her eyes. She looked quite impish now. "I may have threatened him with a few slightly painful curses..." Harry just raised an eyebrow. He knew Ron wouldn't buckle that easily and Ginny appeared like she was holding something back. "...And I may have threatened to make his feelings for a certain bushy head brunette known to the whole Gryffindore house!" Harry couldn't stop his lips from quirking upward. This girl could make him smile anytime.

But soon she became hesitant and fearful again. Harry said "What is it? You can tell me anything."

Ginny asked him "Promise me that you will hear me out, think about it and wouldn't blow your head off."

Harry was intrigued. What could make her so nervous? "Alright I promise! Let's hear it."

Ginny took his hand in hers and told him with the fierce look that he so loved "I want to help you. Fight by your side. Go with you wherever you go, as your girlfriend."

Harry has expected this conversation for some time but why was she so nervous about that. Was she afraid of rejection that much? He took her face in his hands and told her as gently as he could "You know I can't do that. If something happened to you I would die there and then." He wondered many time how much he loved her. He never told her. He wanted to tell her right now but he didn't. He didn't want her chasing after him because deep down he believed that chances of him making it alive were pretty thin. Ginny expected this answer so she was ready with her argument "What if I have found a way to keep myself and you completely protected? And by complete I really mean complete. Nothing and nobody can kill us or even harm us permanently."

This got Harry's attention, "How's that possible?" he asked. She couldn't be right. He thought that true immortality was impossible.

Ginny took a deep breath, looked him right in the eyes and whispered "By making a Horcrux."

**Master of Death**

**Author :** I wanted to read a story in which Harry makes a Horcrux and gives to Ginny. I always thought that Harry and Ginny sharing that kind of secret would be awesome. But I could find only one story and that was short and incomplete. There were other two or three in which Harry makes a Horcrux but they weren't satisfying either so I wrote this little piece. I don't know where will this go. We'll see.

Did you like it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 : On the Edge of Darkness

**Author's Note :** I don't own Harry Potter. ( J.K.R. does. And she has stopped writing already! Can you believe her!?)

**Master of Death**

**Chapter 2 : On the Edge of Darkness**

Ginny took a deep breath, looked him right in the eyes and whispered "By making a Horcrux."

Harry was shocked. At first he thought that he had heard her wrong. "Did you just suggest that we make Horcruxes?" He asked incredulously. Ginny noded yes and started to explain but Harry stopped her with a gesture. "We shouldn't be talking about you-know-what here in the open. Let's find an unused classroom." Ginny didn't think anyone would come here so soon after Dumbledore's death but you never know. That thought left her mind as Harry grabbed her hand and started walking towards the stairs. He broke up with her but wasn't hiding his affection. Ginny wasn't sure he could. They found an unused classroom easily and Harry quickly cast a muffliato and a locking charm.

Harry cleaned a table with a wave of his wand and they hopped on it. Ginny could see that Harry was worried so she hurriedly explained, "Look Harry, I know that you consider it the darkest of the magic and found it veil and repulsive but no magic it evil by its nature. Magic is just magic. What you do with them can be good or bad. Even the killing curse Harry." She explained with an example. "Suppose a terminal cancer patient is in a lot of pain. And a healer uses the killing curse to give him a swift painfree death than it's not evil. Lots and lots of healers are in favour of euthanasia for various reasons now a days. And if we find a way to make a Horcrux without killing an innocent than what's wrong with it." Ginny hurriedly explained her thoughts even though she knew that Harry would hear her out.

At first Harry was sure that she was wrong but as he listened to her he grew thoughtful. The use she mentioned wasn't evil at all. In fact if he was in such a condition he would prefer a swift and painless death too. Nothing wrong in using the killing curse there. But Horcrux was an entirely different matter. "I guess you are right but you have to commit murder of an innocent, Gin. Only something that cruel can tear you soul into pieces. And what about breaking your soul Gin? Soul shouldn't be broken."

But Ginny wasn't backing down either. "What's wrong with breaking a soul? It would give you the best protection and the maximum chance of winning Harry. Give me one reason why it's so wrong to have your soul at two places simultaneously?"

Harry opened his mouth to argue but paused before uttering a word. From the first time he learned about Horcrux he was told that to make one was wrong. But he couldn't remember one reason why, other than the killing involved. But breaking your soul wasn't natural, was it? And he said so out loud. To that Ginny replied, "It's unnatural! Like homosexuality?"

Now Harry didn't have any objection to that but he couldn't think of any other reason. So he said, "Well, there isn't any other reason but I'm not an expert on the subject either so..." But he trailed off after seeing Ginny's expression. "What?.. Wait, Gin, when did Ron tell you about the Horcruxes?" He asked slowly.

Ginny replied with some reluctance, "On the day of Dumbledore's death." And a realisation came to Harry. "You have searched about Horcruxes already, haven't you?" Ginny nodded yes hesitantly. But Harry wasn't angry he was more curious, "But where? Dumbledore removed all the books."

Now Ginny was looking a little guilty, "I may have borrowed his books about Horcruxes from his office." Harry realised that with his death all the protective and hiding charms and curses would have died too. Harry exhaled heavily but resumed on the subject, "So did you find anything useful? Because if there was an easy way many would have created Horcrux. Immortality is a highly sought after thing."

Ginny shook her head and replied, "Horcrux is a very obscure magic Harry. No more than few dozens would have heard about it. And many less would actually know any details. Most of them would be Aurors and curse-breakers." She explained further, "There was only one way described to make it. One with murder. It involves a binding ritual with an object and then when you kill an innocent your soul fragment goes to the object bound to you. But just because it was never done before, doesn't mean that it can't be done. Magic is based on intent more than anything. I'm not resting until I've found a way ensure your victory."

Harry was touched by her caring but it hurt that she thought like that. "You sure that I won't win otherwise?"

Ginny was startled by this. She couldn't stop herself after seeing resigned hopelessness and bitterness on his face and caught him in a bear hug. "Oh Harry, I don't think that Voldemort can ever defeat you one on one but he couldn't defeat Dumbledore either. But he's dead now, isn't he? You are his personal nemesis but Voldemort doesn't need to defeat you in a fair fight Harry. He just have to make it look like one. He's a lying, cheating, manipulative bastard with years of experience on any of us. So you need any advantage you could gain. Do you understand me?"

When she stepped back from the hug she could see gears shifting in Harry's head. As Harry though about it he realised a few things, "I think you are right but I don't want to live forever. I... I want to live a full life but than I want to move on or whatever there is after death. Meet my parents may be. There can't be just nothing after death."

That made Ginny pause. Whenever she thought about death only ongoing war came to her mind. But as she thought more she realised that she too wouldn't want to live forever. Especially after all of her family and friends had moved on as Harry said. Harry was lost in his thoughts so she stood there remembering what was written to reverse the ritual. If she remember correctly there were two methods. "You can reverse the process. Not really reverse but be mortal again. True remorse would reunite your soul fragment with your soul. Or you can simply let it possess you. After some time the bond between the Horcrux object and soul fragment would break and it will reside inside you, dying and moving on with the rest of your soul and body."

Harry was impressed by her knowledge. And more he thought more convinced he became of this plan. "All right. I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either. It's just that we could hurt ourselves while mucking about such dangerous and powerful magic." He knew how cautious they'd have to be. "Whatever we do we need to keep this secret. Public is like sheep. They wouldn't think for a second before declaring me evil. So we have to keep it really quiet. And we still need to search Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Ginny was happy that he finally agreed, "Right. But you need to start practising the killing curse too. It's the best shot to kill or incapacitate Voldemort. Remember even if he just looses his body, it'll be a great advantage to you." She took his hands in hers and gave him a gentle squeez. "I know it's a lot to take in considering that you though it repulsive just a moment ago but we will think of something. And I'll be there with you, through it all. I hope it'd be somewhat helpful."

Harry's expression was troubled but determined and a smile appeared on his face with the last part.

Ginny slid her hands on his shoulders and Harry could see happiness and a spark entering her eyes. "Well if we are going to do all this secretly than what's your objection to getting back togather?"

Harry just mumbled "secret affair sounds good" before pulling her toward him and kissing her. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. His hand started exploring her soft curves. She started playing with his hair and her one hand started caressing his back. She smelled like wild flowers and something unique that was just Ginny. After snogging for a few moments she pulled back. Both were breathing heavily. They had snogged and explored but Harry wasn't sure she was ready for more than that. She was confidant growing woman but still thought less of her physical development. Harry knew that right now wasn't the time or place for going any further.

Harry rested his forehead against her and just gazed into her eyes. He could see the love and adoration there and made his mind to tell her soon about how deep his feeling were. But now it was late at night and they needed to get back to the common room.

Harry hopped off the table. After checking that coast was clear they returned to the common room. They woke up the fat lady who was angry to find them out of common room at such time but let them in non the less. Harry walked upto the stairs leading to girls' dormitory and gave Ginny a thorough goodnight kiss. After a few moments they separated. Harry opened his mouth to bide her good night when someone coughed loudly. They were so focused on getting back togather that they didn't notice anyone when they came in. There was someone in the common room and they had the front seat to watch their little affectionate display.

**Master of Death**

**Author :** I wanted to read a story in which Harry makes a Horcrux and gives to Ginny. I always thought that Harry and Ginny sharing that kind of secret would be awesome. But I could find only one story and that was short and incomplete. There were other two or three in which Harry makes a Horcrux but they weren't satisfying either so I wrote this little piece. I don't know where will this go. We'll see.

Did you like it? Please review.


End file.
